


Varian's First Words

by SelinaBeckendorf



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaBeckendorf/pseuds/SelinaBeckendorf
Summary: Varian's first word and it's a emotional time for Quirin. (In a good way tho!!)





	Varian's First Words

Varian made a small noise in the back of his throat. He didn’t wanna get up. His bed was so warm and he was having the best dream. He wrapped his baby arm tighter around Mr. Fluff, slowly opening his eyes. His body was slowly going up and down, warm arms around him. Wait a minute. This wasn’t his bed! He was sleeping on Daddy! Who was also currently asleep.

He rested his head back down on Daddy’s chest and fell back asleep in no time. After about another hour, he felt something stir underneath him. He opened his eyes again and saw Daddy was waking up. He yawned his cute little baby yawn as Daddy began to fully wake up. 

“Hey.” He said as he looked at his son. Varian looked back at him with his pale blue eyes, beginning to smile. Quirin picked him up and set him on the open space on the couch, where they had been napping. The man sat up, rubbing his eyes of sleep. It had been a while since he had a nice nap. Probably longer than he would like to admit, but stubbornness seems to run in their family. Along with a distaste of lemons.

“Na.” Quirin looked at Varian. It sounded like he was trying to talk. The baby was cuddling his bunny, chewing on its head as he tried to speak. 

“D-da.” He got out. This was harder than it looked. He didn’t like it, but like I said earlier, stubbornness runs in the family. So he kept trying. 

“Da.” He managed. 

“Are you trying to say ‘Dad?’ Say Dad, Varian. Come on, you can do it.” Quirin knelt on the floor, eye level to his son, encouraging him. 

“Da..da!”

“Come on, Son. Almost got it. ‘Dad.’” 

“D-Daddy…” Quirin looked shocked before a smile crept onto his face. 

“What was that?” 

“Daddy. Daddy!” Varian said again, pointing to his Daddy. 

“Hey, that was your first word. That was your first word!” He exclaimed, picking up his son and spinning him around. Varian was laughing and kept repeating “Daddy! Daddy!” over and over again. Quirin gently hugged his boy. 

“I’m proud of you, Varian.” Varian smiled, grabbing the man’s shirt in his little hand and digging his face in Daddy’s neck.

It was a good day. For Quirin, it was one of the best days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda giddy when writing this. It was too cute, even for me.


End file.
